mittelalterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Dolch
Als Dolch (franz. dague, engl. dagger, span. daga) bezeichnet man eine messerartige Stoßwaffe mit Griff und zwei-oder dreischneidiger Klinge. Er wurde in älterer Zeit auch beim Militär und in der Renaissance zum Kostüm getragen. Brockhaus' Kleines Konversations-Lexikon: Dolch, fünfte Auflage, Band 1. Leipzig 1911., S. 446. Beschreibung Der Dolch ist eine Blankwaffe mit kurzer Klinge, die vorrangig auf den Stoß ausgelegt ist (Stoßwaffe). Es ist eine Waffe für den Nahkampf und seiner Wirkung nach für eine kurze, rasche Entscheidung berechnet; nicht selten wurde sie mit Hinterlist gebraucht. Im Mittelalter erscheint der Dolch als Hilfswaffe, um den bereits durch eine andere Waffe kampfunfähig gewordenen Geger vollends zu töten. Aus dieser Bestimmung erstanden die Bezeichnungen it. Misericordia und Gnadgott für die Waffe und im Deutschen das Wort „''Gnadenstoß''” für deren Gebrauch. Mit dem Dolch wurde es möglich, zwischen die Fugen des Harnisches (Hauberts, Lentners) einzudringen und selbst die Maschen des Panzerhemdes zu durchstoßsen. Im Gegensatz zu den übrigen Blankwaffen wird der Dolch in der Regel so in der Hand geführt, dass der kleine Finger an der Parierstange oder dem Ansatz, und der Daumen am Knauf liegt. Arten und Formen In den Querschnitten der Klingen finden sich alle denkbaren Formen; sie erscheinen mal kreisrund, mal drei- und vierschneidig, blattförmig mit Grat und gerippt mit Blutrinnen, Giftzügen und komplizierten Hohlschliffen. Die ältesten Dolche, die in Nordeuropa gefunden wurden, haben größtenteils breite, blattförmige, kolbige Klingen. Die Schattierungen, welche den Unterschied zwischen dem eigentlichen Dolche und dem großen Dolch oder Dolchmesser bezeichnen, sind oft unmerklich und beide Arten werden beständig mit einander verwechselt. Der eigentliche Dolch hat eine kleinere und kürzere Klinge als das Dolchmesser und zudem bezeichnet letzteres eigentlich nur den Dolch mit einschneidiger Klinge (Sachs). Zu den Dolcharten bzw. anderen Bezeichnungen der Dolche gehörten u.a: Etymologie thumb|150px|Sog. „[[Gnadgott“, mit Griff aus schwarzem Horn (Deutschland, 15. Jh.)]] Die deutsche Bezeichnung Dolch (franz. dague; engl. dagger, ital. pugnale von lat. pugione bzw. pugio von pungere - 'stechen' oder pungnus - 'Spitze', pungis) leitet sich von lat. dolequinus ab und steht mit dem fränkischen daga in Zusammenhang. Diese Waffe wurde bis ins 16. Jh. üblicherweise als Degen bezeichnet. In der Erinnerung an die alten Gottesgerichte erhielt er im 14. Jh. den Namen Gnadgott, eine Übersetzung des italienischen Misericordia (frz. miséricorde). Erst im 16. Jh. finden wir in Deutschland diese Waffe unter der Bezeichnung „Dolch“. Unter dem Einfluss Italiens wurden die dortigen Bezeichnungen teils übersetzt, teils in der originalen Bezeichnung auch in Deutschland und Frankreich üblich. Griff und Stichblatt Ebenso wie bei den Schwertern finden sich auch an den Dolchen die vielfältigsten Griff-Formen. Die ältesten Dolche besitzen entweder gar keine oder nur kurze Parierstangen, dafür aber starke Stichblätter. Die Stichblätter des Dolches und des Dolchmessers sind wie die des Schwertes für die Feststellung der Ursprungszeit von wesentlicher Bedeutung; man beachte besonders, dass während des 13. Jhs. die Enden der Abwehrstangen eine leichte Neigung gegen die Klingenspitze (Ort) hatten. Erst im 14. Jh. bildet man die Griffe den Schwertern ähnlich, anfänglich mit kurzen, abwärts gerichteten, später mit oft langen, geraden Parierstangen und einfachen oder doppelten Parierringen, die zuweilen irreführend auch als 'Daumenringe' bezeichnet werden. Aus den Maureskenstaaten kommen jene zweiflügeligen Knäufe (frz. pommeaux à oreilles), die wir von den orientalischen Handschars her kennen. An Dolchen in Italien und Frankreich werden diese noch bis ins 16. Jh. erzeugt. Klingenverzierung Die Kunst des Klingenschmieds zeigt sich an Dolchklingen genauso wie an den übrigen Blankwaffen. So finden sich gerade am ausgehenden Mittelalter Klingen mit Giftzügen von außerordentlicher Feinheit in der Ausführung. Gerade orientalische Dolchklingen zeigen minutiöse und kunstreiche Ausführung mit Einzelstücken von meisterlicher Verzierung. Aus Indien kommen die damaszierten Klingen, die bei kräftiger Textur schwarz erscheinen. Aus Indien und Persien die in Tauschierung (Tausia) verzierten, bei denen sich auch Tierfiguren in Silber und Gold mit Niello-Verzierung finden. Aus Damaskus, Bagdad und von den syrischen Rüsten stammen exquisite Dolchklingen aus damasziertem Stahl mit Flachreliefs und auch angeschlagener Tausia an den Ansätzen, in die zuweilen kleine Korallen gefasst sind. Solche Verzierungen trifft man häufig auch an Handschars (Krummdolch) und Yatagans (osmanischer Säbel). Geschichtliches Der Dolch kommt seit seinem ersten Auftreten in der Steinzeit, in allen Nationen unter verschiedenen und wechselnden Bezeichnungen vor. In Nordeuropa bildete sich der Dolch aus dem gewöhnlichen Messer heraus, das sich auch für den Kampf als zweckmäßig anbot. Steinzeit thumb|120px|[[Fischschwanzdolch von Hindsgavl (Dänemark, Jungsteinzeit)]] Der Dolch, in einfacher Gestalt (spitzer Stein oder Knochen) ist die Hauptwaffe der jüngeren nordischen Steinzeit, wobei die dänischen Exemplare die am meisten vollendeten und kunstvollsten waren. Das fast ausschließlich benutzte Material für seine Herstellung war der Feuerstein. Diese Feuersteindolche sind längliche Blätter mit symmetrisch gebogenen Seiten, zweischneidig mit scharfer Spitze, die am Bahnende entweder spitz zulaufen oder in einen kurzen Griff von ovalem oder rautenförmigen Querschnitt enden, der sich (bei den jüngeren Varianten) am Ende wieder verbreitert (Fischschwanzdolch). Da die Schäftung fehlt, so bleibt bei den älteren Fundstücken die Möglichkeit offen, dass sie vielfach langgeschäftet waren und als Speerspitzen dienten. Seltener, nur aus Nordeuropa bekannt, ist eine dolchartige Stoßwaffe aus Bergsteinarten. Sie läuft in eine stumpfe oder breite Schneide aus und ist mit einem Handgriffe versehen Aarbeger for nordisk Oldkyndighed og Historie. Sophus Müller. Kjobenhavn. 1907.. Bronzezeit * Hauptartikel: Dolche der Bronzezeit thumb|120px|[[Triangulärer Vollgriffdolch (LM Württemberg)]] Die wichtige Rolle, die der Dolch am Ende der Jungsteinzeit spielt, behält er auch in der Frühbronzezeit (2200 bis 1600 v. Chr.), der „Dolchzeit". Die Kupfer- und Bronzedolche dieser Epoche bestehen aus einer länglich schmalen und spitzen Klinge mit leichter Wölbung oder flachem Grat. Sie schließen oben am Klingenende entweder in gleichmäßig flacher Rundung ab oder bilden stark ausbiegend eine unregelmäßig trapezoide Griffzunge. Die Griffe sind aus Holz, Bein und Horn und werden durch Nietpflöcke mit der Klinge verbunden. Daneben tritt der sog. trianguläre Vollgriffdolchtypus auf, der seine Heimat im Terramarengebiet Oberitaliens hat. Die Klinge hat eine kräftige dreieckige Form und ist mit feinen Ornamenten verziert. Der Griff ist ebenfalls aus Bronze hergestellt und mit dem Blatt entweder durch Nieten verbunden, oder später mit ihm aus einem Stück gegossen... Hauptartikel. Hallstattzeit * siehe auch: Waffen der Hallstattzeit thumb|120px|Eisendolch mit Scheide ([[HaD, LM Württemberg)]] Auch in der Hallstattzeit (1200-450 v. Chr.) gehören Dolche zu den häufigen Waffenfunden. Ihre Klinge besteht fast immer aus Eisen, die Griffe aus Bronze, ebenso treten Messer mit breiter, geschweifter Klinge auf. Während noch in der älteren Hallstattzeit das Schwert eine typische Grabbeigabe der Elite war, ist die Mitgabe eines Dolches ein Charakteristikum der Männerbestattungen in einer entwickelten Phase der Hallstattzeit. Die Dolche sind dabei weniger als Waffe, sondern vielmehr als Kennzeichen für einen Personenkreis, der eine hervorgehobene Stellung innerhalb der damaligen Gesellschaft innehatte zu verstehen. In dieser Zeit setzte sich Eisen als Material in der Herstellung von Werkzeugen und Waffen zunehmend durch. Landesmuseum Württemberg (auf Museum Digital). "Eisendolch mit Scheide" zuletzt bearbeitet 20.10.2017, Thomas Hoppe. Römerzeit Aus der Antike kennt man z.B. das ägyptische zungenförmige Dolchmesser, sowie ägyptische zweischneidige Dolche, einen babylonischen graden Spitzdolch; den altindischen Gupti-Kard; das griechische einschneidige Schlachtmesser, ähnlich dem chinesischen Scimitar; den griechischen und römischen zungenförmigen Parazonium, den römischen schmaleren Pugio und den von den Römern auf dem Rücken getragenen Clunaculum, die auch Supina genannte thrakisch-illyrische Sica, den Krummdolch der Thrakier und den noch gebogene Falx asiatischer Völker; den graden kurzen Acinaces genannten Dolch der Perser, Meder und Scythen und den dünnen, langen, spießartigen Dolch, der Samis. Im antiken Rom galt der Dolch als vielfach Prunkwaffe und Hoheitszeichen, so z. B. beim Kaiser, dem Praefectus praetorio, den Kriegsobersten etc. als Zeichen der Macht über Leben und Tod. Die Tribuni militum trugen das Parazonium am Gürtel, meist allerdings nur als Auszeichnung. Eine andere Art von Dolch war der römische Pugio mit seiner breiten Klinge, der von den Legionären getragen wurde. Frühmittelalter Vor allem im nordeuropäischen bzw. skandinavischen Raum war im Frühmittelalter hauptsächlich das einschneidige Messer, das Sax, in Gebrauch. Der Dolch der Merowinger (siehe Sax) bildet den Übergang zum einschneidigen Kurzschwert (Skarasax). Dolchklinge, fränkisch, Andernach handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig336.jpg|Fränkische Dolchklinge (Andernach) Hochmittelalter Auch wenn der Dolch, von der Steinzeit an in Europa und dem Orient in Gebrauch stand, so erhielt er erst im 13. Jh. eine systematische Verwendung als bestimmtes Ausrüstungsstück. Von dieser Zeit an führten zunächst die Adligen, neben dem Schwert auch den Dolch. So wurde er nach und nach eine allgemeine Kriegswaffe, während er vorher über Jahrhunderte hinweg nur in einzelnen Fällen als solche diente. Die Bogenschützen zu Fuß, die Freischützen und im allgemeinen alle Fußmannschaften des Mittelalters waren mit großen Dolchen bewaffnet. Im Hochmittelalter war ein zwei- oder dreischneidiger Dolch von ca. 30 bis 46 cm Länge ein wesentliches Stück der Bewaffnung der Ritter, die ihn 'Gnadegott' bzw. 'Gnadgott' nannten. Der Dolch steckte im Gürtel oder wurde an der rechten Brustseite an einer Kette hängend getragen. Diese wiederum war oberhalb der rechten Brust befestigt, um die Waffe im Handgemenge nicht zu verlieren. Er wurde gebraucht, wenn im Handgemenge oder Zweikampf der Feind niedergeworfen war, um dem Unterliegenden "den Gnadenstoß zu versetzen", wenn er nicht um Gnade bat. Mit dem Rittertum hörte auch der Dolch auf, eine kriegerische Waffe christlicher Völker zu sein. Dolchmesser 13. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0763, Fig.03.jpg|Eisernes Dolchmesser (Schweiz, 13. Jh.) Dolch 13.Jh. handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig331.jpg|Dolch an einer Kette hängend (2. Hälfte 13. Jh.) Dolch, Kloster Zimmern 13.Jh. handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig332.jpg|Dolch an einer Kette hängend (Ende 13. Jh.) Spätmittelalter Die Dolche des 14. und 15. Jhs. besitzen zumeist drei- oder vierschneidige, starke Klingen. Die Scheiden jener Zeit sind aus Elfenbein oder aus Holz gefertigt oder mit Leder überzogen, welche häufig in schönen gotischen Dessins getrieben oder gepresst sind; an vielen findet sich ein Besteck für ein kleines Messer, oder auch für einen Pfriemen. Auf reichgezierte Dolche wurde im ganzen Mittelalter ein besonderer Wert gelegt. In Italien werden zuerst die kleinen Dolche getragen. Man findet solche bereits im 14. Jh.; im 14. und 15. Jh. genossen die in Bordeaux erzeugten, frz. burgalaise oder bordelaise genannten, kleinen Dolche einen großen Ruf. Sie besaßen die gewöhnlichen italienischen Formen. In großen Massen für den venezianischen Markt wurden die Dolche in Belluno, für den französischen Markt in Brescia erzeugt. Von dort aus gelangen die sogenannten Fussetti nach Venedig, bei denen eine numerierte Gradeinteilung auf den Klingen eingeschlagen ist. 14. Jahrhundert thumb|[[Kamphues-Dolch (14. Jh.)]] Vom 14. Jh. an gehörte der Dolch in Italien zur festen Ausrüstung des Mannes; dort trug man ihn an der rechten Seite oder auch vor der Mitte des Leibes an einem Riemen herabhängend. Der sog. Kamphues-Dolch ist ein kunsthistorisch bedeutender, gotischer Dolch mit Elfenbeingriff aus dem frühen 14. Jahrhundert. Nicht immer wurde der Dolch mit einer Scheide getragen, besonders dann nicht, wenn die Kette am Knauf befestigt war. Von der Zeit um 1340 an wurde von Adligen ein breiter Gürtel an den Lenden getragen, der gewissermaßen als Würdenzeichen eines ritterlichen Stammes anzusehen war, und der im Deutschen „Dupsing“ genannt wurde. Daran wurde dann der Dolch gehängt. Die Dolchform mit langer, schmaler Klinge und eckigem Stichblatt erhielt sich noch bis zum 16. Jh., denn das zu dieser Zeit in Frankfurt a. M. von Egge stammende und im Kupferstichkabinett zu München Staatliche Graphische Sammlung München (Homepage) aufbewahrte Feldbuch gibt noch eine Darstellung derselben. In dem Holzschnitt eines unbekannten Meisters vom Ende des 15. oder Anfangs des 16. Jhs., der den Zweikampf von Rittern darstellt, kommt diese Form ebenfalls noch vor. Dolch Schweiz 14.Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0763, Fig.07.jpg|Schweizer Dolch (Anfang 14. Jh.) Dolch 14. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0762, Fig.D.jpg|Englischer Dolch des „schwarzen Prinzen”, Eduard von Wales (1330-1376) Dolch 14. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0762, Fig.E.jpg|Schweizer Dolch des Grafen zu Neuenburg (um 1373) Dolch, 14.Jh., Frankreich handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig337.jpg|Französisches Dolchmesser (14. Jh.) Kamphues-Dolch 14.Jh. handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig342.jpg|Kamphues-Dolch (Haus Graes, Westfalen, 14. Jh.) Dolch 14. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0763, Fig.11.jpg|Dolch (Ende 14. Jh.) Dolch, kriegswaffen@demmin p0763, Fig.09.jpg|Schweizer Dolch (Ende 14. Jh.) 15. Jahrhundert Im 15. Jh. trugen die Ritter den Dolch anfänglich an der rechten Seite der Bauchreifen, wo er an Eisenringen hing; später an derselben Seite am Gürtel hängend. In den Städten war es in Deutschland und Burgund fast ausnahmslos in üblich, den Dolch, um dessen Herumschlenkem zu vermeiden, in Verbindung mit der üblichen Ledertasche zu tragen. thumb|120px|[[Dupsing mit Dolch. Grabrelief Sir Nicolaus Dagworth (anno 1401).]] Der Dolch mit Daumring (franz. à rouelle, engl. with thumbring) war vom Jahre 1410 an gebräuchlich. Bei diesem spanischen Langdolch hat das Stichblatt oberhalb der Querabwehrstangen einen starken Ring zum Einlegen des Daumens. Gegen Ende des 15. Jhs. wurde er an der rechten Seite oder auch über den Hüften getragen. In Europa wird hauptsächlich der Dolch mit gerader Klinge gebraucht, nicht selten auch das einschneidige Dolchmesser, das in Frankreich im 15. Jh. von Fußtruppen geführt wurde, wovon der Name frz. coustilliers stammt. Vom 15. Jh. an finden sich auch Dolche mit geflammten Klingen. Eine eigene Art von Dolchen mit dreiseitigen Klingen, sehr langen Griffen und kreisrunden Parierringen war im 15. Jh. als Sieneser (vgl. Reiterdolch) bekannt. Von Spanien aus verbreitete sich am Ende des 15. Jhs. auch der Gebrauch, den Dolch am Rücken mit dem Griff nach unten zu tragen - Eine Mode, die auch von den deutschen Landsknechten und in der Schweiz angenommen wurde (s.a. Landsknechtdolch). Langdolch, Burgund 1480 handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig343.jpg|Langdolch (Burgund, um 1480) Dolch 15.Jh MgKL Rüstungen & Waffen 02 Wm17334b, Abb.05.jpg|Reiterdolch bzw. Sieneser (15. Jh.) Dolch Arsenal Wien 15. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0765, Fig.12.jpg|Großer Dolch (Wien, 15. Jh.) Ochsenzunge Cesare Borgia MgKL Rüstungen & Waffen 02 Wm17334b, Abb.04.jpg|Cinquedea bzw. Ochsenzunge (Ende 15. Jh.) Renaissance thumb|120px Am Ende des Spätmittelalters und mit dem Beginn der Renaissance entwickelten sich Klingenformen, sie sich vom Langdolch deutlich unterschieden. Es waren kleine Dolche mit kurzen, schlanken Klingen, die besonders von Italien ausgehend in Mode kamen und in Dimensionen auftraten, die sie eher als Spielzeug und Gegenstand der Koketterie erscheinen ließen, wie die Damendolche, die ital. stiletti (Stilett) und die ital. Fussetti. Besonders das Stilett mit seiner schmalen, dreischneidigen Klinge, wurde als berüchtigtes Instrument der Meuchelmörder berühmt. So z.B. in Italien, wo man vergiftete und gläserne Dolche anwendete, die durch Abbrechen der Spitze höchst gefährliche Wunde verursachten. In der Neuzeit verschwand der Dolch dann mehr und mehr; von regulären Truppen trug als letzte die venezianische Artillerie den Dolch. 16. Jahrhundert Im 16. Jh. kamen Dolche mit doppeltem Daumenring in Gebrauch, die man am Schaft von Piken oder auf Stöcken befestigte, um sich ihrer gegen Reiterangriffe zu bedienen und die Reiterei zurückzuwerfen. Dieses Dolche können somit als Vorgänger des Bajonetts angesehen werden. Eine besondere Verwendung hatten die Degenbrecher, die sich am Beginn des 16. Jhs. von Spanien aus verbreiteten. Zu dieser Zeit kommt in Spanien auch eine neue Fechtmethode im Zweikampf auf, bei der der Fechtdegen (span. espada de matador) in der Rechten zum Ausfall, der Fechtdolch aber mit der Spitze nach abwärts zur Parade geführt wird (s.a. Springklingendolch, Linkehanddolch). Dolch 16. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0766, Fig.21.jpg|Deutscher Dolch (16. Jh.) Dolch mit Daumring 16.Jh, kriegswaffen@demmin p0765, Fig.14.jpg|Dolch mit Daumring (16. Jh.) Dolch mit doppeltem Daumring 16.Jh, kriegswaffen@demmin p0765, Fig.15.jpg|Dolch mit doppeltem Daumring (Bajonett-Vorläufer, 16. Jh.) Dolch 16. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0766, Fig.26.jpg|Deutscher Dolch mit vier Querabwehrstangen (16. Jh.) Dolch mit Giftzügen, orientalisch handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig340.jpg|Orientalischer Dolch mit Giftzügen (16. Jh.) Landsknechtdolch 1540 handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig344.jpg|Landsknechtdolch (um 1540) Linkehanddolch, Italien 1580 handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig.346.jpg|Linkehanddolch (Fechtdolch) (um 1580) Degenbrecher 16.Jh. handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig341.jpg|Degenbrecher (Ende 16. Jh.) Stilett, kleiner Panzerbrecher 16. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0766, Fig.22.jpg|Stilett bzw. kleiner Panzerbrecher (Ende 16. Jh.) Dolch, kriegswaffen@demmin p0766, Fig.25.jpg|Dolch breiter, kurzer Flammenklinge (16. Jh. ?) Schweizerdolch, kriegswaffen@demmin p0766, Fig.23.jpg|Großer Schweizerdolch (16. Jh. ?) 17. Jahrhundert Linkehand mit Degenbrechergitter 17. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0769, Fig.36.jpg|Linkehand mit ausgezahnten Querstangen und Degenbrechergitter (17. Jh.) Dolch Sobieski 17. Jh., kriegswaffen@demmin p0769, Fig.39.jpg|Dolch Johann III. Sobieskis (1629-1696) Neuzeit In den europäischen Ländern verliert sich der Dolch mit der Militarisieung des Heerwesens als der Taktik nicht entsprechend. Nur in der italienischen und speziell venetianischen Artillerie wird er noch im 18. Jh. getragen. In der Marine bildet der Dolch noch in der Moderne einen Gegenstand der Ausrüstung als vorteilhafte Waffe im Nahkampfe am Bord und in dem meist sehr kurz währenden Entergefecht. In neuerer Zeit nennt man Messer, Säbel und Bajonette in Dolchform, deren Klinge spitz und an beiden Seiten scharf ist, Messerdolche, Säbeldolche und Flintenspieße oder Bajonettdolche. Galerie Antennendolch MgKL Wm13680a Taf.01, Abb.11.jpg|Eiserner Antennendolch (Hallstattzeit C-D) Pugio MgKL Wm13684b, Taf.04, Abb.01a.jpg|Provinzialrömischer Pugio Dolch Java, kriegswaffen@demmin p0770, Fig.47.jpg|Javanischer Dolch (indische oder persische Arbeit) Indischer Katar, handbuchderwaff00collgoog, Fig.350.jpg|Katar bzw. Hindu-Khuttar (Indien) Dolchmachete Kolumbien, Kriegswaffen@demmin p.753, Fig.104.11a.jpg|Dolch-Machete (Kolumbien) Quellen * Boeheim, Wendelin. Handbuch der Waffenkunde: Das Waffenwesen in seiner historischen Entwicklung (Internet Archive). Leipzig, E.A. Seemann : 1890. Neuauflage UNIKUM (22. Februar 2013). ISBN 3845726032. S. 291 ff. * Demmin, Augustec. Die Kriegswaffen in ihren geschichtlichen Entwickelungen von den ältesten Zeiten bis auf die Gegenwart (Internet Archive). Leipzig : P. Friesehahn, 1893. Classic Reprint: Forgotten Books (31. Oktober 2018). ISBN 0365623105. S. 757 ff. * Hoops, Johannes. Reallexikon der Germanischen Altertumskunde (RGA). 1. Auflage, 4 Bände. K. J. Trübner, Straßburg 1911-1919. Bd. I, S. 476. * Meyers Großes Konversations-Lexikon (auf Zeno.Org). 6. Auflage. Leipzig, 1905–1909. Bd. 5, S. 87-88. Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Waffen Kategorie:Dolch